plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JemCel03/Archive 3
Merry Christmas and congrats Re: Level Difficulty Thanks JemCel, and congratulations on getting bureaucrat! PS Merry Christmas too! -3primetime3- (talk) 08:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :O You already got... Pizzachu (talk) 11:44, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm not much of an otaku, but I still do watch anime every now and then. I don't know many anime. I literally just got into Evangelion yesterday. I've seen a little Attack on Titan and my friend's into Sword Art Online, that's it though. I really think I could eventually be an otaku. So do you know what is my feeling now? Cheetah-shooter (talk) 19:13, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for asking this question to you hehe, I just want to ask you what you feel on the days that Pope Francis(Good' Ol |Jorge) was here in the Philippines !!! Also are you a Catholic? And did you see him? Thanks by the way for answering. Creekee11 (talk) 13:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Awwwww Bad things are happening on our country but it has a trade-off !!! This Friday the Rare Megamouth Shark ashore in the Philippines!!! I was surprised to see this !!! Unexpected!!! Creekee11 (talk) 04:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 18:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Is there any anime that you suggest for me to watch? Any anime for me to embrace "the inner otaku"? I don't care if it's old or new, really. Pizzachu (talk) 23:04, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Would you please respond to my last message please ^_^? I currently want to watch either Fairy Tale or Tokyo Ghoul, but it'd be nice to get a recommendation from somebody. Pizzachu (talk) 08:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I never had thank you on the recommendation on anime to watch. Thanks! (^.^) Just a question, what kind if anime do you like? Acidic Citrus I think the link colour for Acidic Citrus is too bright. Should I change it? To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 11:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm glad to be back! Gregory (talk) 10:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 13:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies 2 = epic (talk) 03:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies 2 = epic Checkuser Checkuser Rank Achievement Glitch Hey JemCel! Yeah, that's what happens when you are on a slow computer and you press "Publish" a few times in a row. LOL I'm not that active on this wiki now, so people could probably surpass me easily here :) -3primetime3- (talk) 02:34, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin rank Cavalry zombie See comment section: Cavalry Zombie C'mon man, you can do better than this! 1Zulu (talk) 19:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you didn't take offense. Most people take it too personal when I point out they made grammar and spelling mistakes. You'll get there... English is my third or fourth language. 1Zulu (talk) 17:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) About AbramR :This message is sent to every active bureacurat and admin who can solve this. , I need to discuss this with you. Recently, there's an user named Zazme came to chat and PMed about AbramR and Max's impersonation. After I recalled the story, he advised me to create a thread about this vandal in CoC (Clash of Clans Wiki), since he vandalized in that wiki too. I'm not sure if this is real, but my opinion is that this was too late to do this. Moreover, this can be childish and we may "feed the trolls". However, Zazme said if I didn't do this, this Wiki would go down. I see that there's no point in it, and I advise him to discuss this with admins in that Wiki, but all of them are having problems and very busy. Finally, only me cannot handle this, so I need to tell you. What's your opinion? Should we make the thread? If you do not understand, I think this converstation below will help you. 00:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot 2015-07-05-13-03-53.png Screenshot_2015-07-05-13-04-14.png }} Re:Promotion system RE: Camping adventure The categories had gotten renamed about 2-3 weeks ago. Eg: Chinese Far Future to Far Future (Chinese version) and so on. So the old ones need to be deleted. Thanks. ThePurplePi (talk) 15:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) If You Live In The Philippines, Are You A Filipino? 13:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC)}} Close Thread (I guess?) 02:26, July 26, 2015 (UTC)}} RE: Userpage citron is a bit usefullJamie3.0 (talk) 10:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Glitter Text 07:42, September 26, 2015 (UTC)~}} ok,it's your choice, but don't say i din't worn you, in big waves it's a bit usefullJamie3.0 (talk) 16:29, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Pink's message 11:55, October 7, 2015 (UTC)}} You are back active? 13:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC)}}